A Barbarian's Apology
by Neospice12
Summary: Gokudera says something that deeply hurts Haru and she goes on to ignore him, and this irks him, so what does he do to regain her favor? Curious? Read what this oneshot entails. Subtle Gokudera x Haru. subtle 5986


This is for CandyLover as she is the 26th person to fave author me so in celebration of that, I'm writing this oneshot in dedication for her. Ha ha I have so many of these dedication oneshots don't I? I sort of like them though. Easy to write, and I don't need to plan out long, and lengthy chapter separated plot-lines. XDDD

Before we start: Haru's mother really isn't mentioned in the series, I think, and I'm aware that some people believe that her mother is deceased. Those kinds of ideas depress me so I always have her as living, but I can't always ignore the fact of death, so, since it may be true, in this particular fic, her mother has passed away.

So this is a slight Gokudera x Haru fic.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. WHOOT!

* * *

><p><strong>A Barbarian's Apology<strong>

Laughter could be heard in this big park, full of friends just playing around in a game of 'war.'

Now, this is an ordinary park, on an ordinary day, with not so ordinary kids.

BAM!

"Lambo! You're out! I exploded you!" Gokudera shouted.

"Nuh-uh! I dodged it!" Lambo shouted blowing a raspberry Gokudera's way.

Gokudera ran at Lambo with his explosive sticks at hand, with full intent to get that little cow out, if it was the last thing he was to do.

He heard a ruffling of leaves of the bushes, and he jumped away from the bush, on a defensive stance, not knowing that it was just a diversion for a certain, sneaky sun guardian.

Ryohei hopped out from another bush on the opposite side jumping out with an arm reeled back, ready to be unloaded onto Gokudera's face.

Gokudera used a mini dynamite, to blast him away from Ryohei and into safety.

Good thing he's come prepared. He prepared, a strong back plate, for such occasions. The plate could probably withstand about 2-3 more explosive impact before it would be rendered useless.

Having been blasted away, Yamamoto jumped out of the bush that Gokudera jumped away from a mere moment ago.

"Gotcha now Gokudera!" Yamamoto grinned, having his kendo sword up in the air, ready to swing down, but not quick enough that the blade would come forth of course. Now, that would be too dangerous, even for their 'mafia' game.

Gokudera pulled out his mini dynamites and he dispersed them away from him, aiming to get all of them out.

"Y-yabe!" Yamamoto stopped quickly in his tracks and he jumped out of the way, pushing anyone who was near out of harms way.

Ryohei had done the same, managing to save Lambo from the blast.

Their athletic-abilities weren't just for show, they had quick reflexes needed for hasty escapes such as these.

Yamamoto jumped into the bushes, where Haru was standing near, startling her, making her throw up what she was holding in her hands from surprise.

"Hey! Baseball-nut! Heads up-daze!" Gokudera shouted throwing a bomb Yamamoto's way, and Yamamoto being the baseball loving boy that he was, he held his kendo stick behind his head, aiming for the incoming dynamite stick, swung his arm and connected with the target, only realizing a bit late that it was a bad idea to do so.

He quickly twitched his arm, to switch the trajectory and he made the dynamite fly up to the sky.

"Ha-hahi? What's going on? W-wh-where did Haru's locket go?" Haru wondered looking up at the sky to see that her locket was up high with the dynamite, and she could only watch in despair as the dynamite detonated and her locket was probably in shambles at this point.

She dropped to the ground, staring up at the explosion cloud up in the sky, feeling as though her world was coming down crashing around her.

"A-ah… Haru? I'm sorry, I didn't think that your locket would fly up with the dynamite…" Yamamoto apologized to her, a bit worried about how she was going to take this.

Haru stared up at the sky and down at Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Ha-Haru's locket exploded. That was Haru's favorite locket! What is Haru to do now? I don't know if I could ever live without it." Haru stated stubbornly, obviously getting very touchy about this.

She tried not to let her tears fall, but she could feel them well up in her eyes and they were let loose, she dropped her head to her knees and started to cry. Kyoko walked over to Haru and hugged her only hoping that it would help her feel a little better.

No one really knew how to respond to that, wondering just why she was being a bit more touchy than normal.

Gokudera, of course was the first to say something, and the words coming out of his mouth were far from being nice and comforting. "Che, it's just a stupid locket. You could probably go and get a new one anyways. It's nothing to cry over." Gokudera huffed.

Haru's head bolted up at this statement and she walked over to him and slapped him across the face, which wouldn't be too surprising as Haru wasn't unfamiliar with causing some harm to people she found dangerous or having wanted to prove a point.

It was a bit shocking to see that she slapped Gokudera though, since no matter how angry she got at anyone in their friends she barely ever used any form of violence with them. The most she'd ever do is to perhaps verbally berate them, punch their arm, or to just push them away from her, but she never really succumbed to slapping people.

"W-what? Why you-!"

"That was Haru's momento of her mother-desu! Her mother passed away a few years ago and that was the only thing that Haru had left to remind her of her mother!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "Her locket was NOT stupid! It is NOT just a regular locket! Haru hates you! Don't ever talk to Haru ever again! You- You… You rude, emotionless-barbarian!" Haru shouted and she ran off, away from everyone.

An awkward sense of silence surrounded the air around them.

"I'm… going to go and talk to her. I'll see everyone tomorrow then." Kyoko said running after her crying friend.

"This is so stupid." Gokudera muttered walking away from the group next.

The atmosphere grew even darker, and no one knew what to do.

Lambo being the kid that he was had no idea what was going on.

He tugged on Ryohei's hair out of boredom.

"I'm bored! Let's play! Why did we stop!~ Lambo-sama wants to play!" Lambo shouted.

Everyone stared at the young cow and just chuckled lightly. Only children could ignore such a tense moment and only think about wanting to play.

"Maa maa, just calm down Lambo, we'll play a new game okay? What do you say to hide and seek?" Yamamoto suggested a much tamer game for them all to play.

Lambo gasped and jumped off of Ryohei's shoulder and he ran off.

"Lambo-sama won't be the seeker!" He shouted.

Everyone else took after his example and the last one remaining, being Tsuna had to be the seeker. He sighed tiredly and went to find a tree to count at.

It was going to be a long day… and something told him that tomorrow was going to be rather troublesome as well. If only he knew just how right he was.

Over the course of the week, Haru would constantly ignore Gokudera who didn't think much of her ignoring him at first, but then it started to irk him.

"Kora! Haru! Listen to me already!" Gokudera raged, and Haru looked away from him and walked away from him not even caring to cast a look in his direction. "Damnit! Haru! You stupid woman! Stop ignoring me already!" Gokudera shouted trailing after her and Haru still made no attempts to acknowledge him.

She hadn't said anything whenever he called her stupid, which she was always quick to respond to.

She must've been really angry with him right now.

Gokudera huffed angrily to himself ruffling his hair.

"Damn it, Haru, seriously I know you can hear me. I have something important to say and I have something to give you. This is no trick." Gokudera grumbled.

Haru stopped in her tracks, and turned around, glaring at him still, not having wanted to talk to him.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone, barbarian." She huffed.

Gokudera rolled his eyes at her, not even bothering to comment on that, just happy that she was finally giving him the time of day.

"Here."

He tossed a small little package and Haru caught it in her little hands.

Haru looked down at her hands at the small package, and back at Gokudera suspiciously.

Gokudera looked at the package and then back at her.

It was pretty obvious that she was to open it, but why was she looking at him like that? It was like she was suspicious that he- "Hey, I didn't do anything to it if that's what you're wondering. It's 100% safe." Gokudera huffed.

Satisfied with the answer, Haru slowly and carefully opened up the package and gasped when she saw what was inside of it.

She took the item out of the package, holding it up until the light inspecting it all over.

"This looks just like my old one, but it looks new." She said holding up the locket close to her eyes, scrutinizing over every small detail on the locket.

It definitely looked too new to be the original. She noticed something else in the package, barely shinning through the wrapping tissue in the box.

She took it out of the box to see that it was the original version.

It was pretty beat up, but it seemed as though the explosion was able to open up the locket that had been melded shut over the years.

She opened up the new locket to see the picture that was hidden away from human eyes for so long.

Her finger brushed against the picture of her mother, her father, and herself as a baby the day that Haru was born.

Haru's birth was supposedly her mother's favorite day, so she had found a picture of that day and put it into the locket.

"The locket was too damaged to get it fixed. I found out where the locket was from and asked for them to make a new one. I thought you would still like to have the old one instead of throwing it away because it belonged to your mother so I put it into the package with the new one." He explained.

Haru looked at Gokudera with a smile, walking over to him and she wrapped him in a big, bear hug.

"Thank you so much Gokudera, this means so much to me-desu." Haru said letting him go from the hug once she noticed a hint of discomfort from him.

She looked at the lockets and held them up close to her chest, feeling like the world was so bright and happy again with these back in her life.

"You didn't have to go this far for me Gokudera, it must've been a lot of trouble for you. I would've forgiven you… in time… probably a few years." Haru said.

Gokudera's eye just twitched at her mentioning that she would've ignored him for a few years until she's forgive him.

Who the hell would wait that long? They said a woman's scorn was nothing to take lightly, but he didn't think that they were that dangerous.

Gokudera shook his head.

"I understand how important a memento can be to someone. I mother died as well, when I was young and I don't really have anything to remember her by. The only thing I have is my limited memories of her, and my ability to play the piano. That is the only thing I have to remember her by." Gokudera said.

Haru pouted just about to tear up, not knowing that about him.

It was never easy to lose a parent and she knew that fairly well.

She brought him into another hug.

"Your mother isn't here to hug you, so I will hug you in her stead. If she was still alive, I'm sure she'd tell you 'I love you, and thank you for being born' every time she hugged you. My mother did at least." Haru said.

Even though Gokudera hated hugs, he couldn't help but feel that this one was okay and he hugged her back.

_Two hearts, consolidated in mutual loss. _

_With mutual loss, a common gain was forged, _

_a pact of moral support, and of friendship. _

_Up above, two watched over their young, sending down their love. _

_Always watching them no matter what happened. _

_With these two broken hearts patched together a single heart was created once more. _

_A feeling of lonliness lost, and familiarity found, _

_in the most shocking of places. _

_In each other… _

* * *

><p>WWUUUUUUUU~ QAQ<p>

I'm sorry if anyone has ever lost a parent.

I hope I didn't open up deep scars if you had and you read this. OTL

If I made you cry, I'm sincerely sorry about it.

I thought that this kind of a story would be somewhat nice and touching to the soul.

Don't forget that someone is always looking over you! Love will never disappear no matter if you can see it or not!

Have faith!

I want to cry now…

-Neospice12


End file.
